Second Chance With A New Beginning
by Kagome06
Summary: Sakura has left Xeen High School with her heart full of anger, hate and dismay. She travels to China and when she returns 7 years later, she has a surprise with her. Who will she run into and what is this surprise? R&R.
1.

Chapter One  
  
Sakura shuffled the papers before her as she crawled the phone on her shoulder, "Please Eriol! Just let someone rent out the house. I won't be back-" Just then, a little girl with chestnut hair dashed naked in front of Sakura, "Leah!!!!" Sakura screamed out, and on the other line Eriol Had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Let me guess. Leah had taken off her clothes again." Eriol simply said as he readjusted his glasses. "Yeah." Sakura muttered as she grabbed the child and forced her clothes back onto her, "Speaking of Leah, have you seen him lately?" Eriol sighed. He hated it when Sakura asked about him, "Not today. I saw him yesterday as I saw him the week before, alone and misrible. The way you left him those seven years ago." Sakura frowned, "He desrives it. That stupid idiot! He should of not cheated on me! Especially since-" She stopped, knowing that Leah was listening to her, "Scat Leah. Go play with your dolls." Sakura sent her daughter onto the next room. "Anyhow-" Eriol sighed, "You gotta come back. I haven't seen you in four years and I know you miss me." Eriol smiled, "Please come back for Christmas at lest." Sakura laughed, " Fine, fine.You win. As long as you can do one thing for me." " Anything." Eriol smiled bigger. " Rent the house out for me." Sakura pleaded. " Fine. I'll do it." Eriol's smile disappeared.  
" Thanks Eriol. Hugs and Hershey coco candy kisses! Bye!" Sakura grinned. " Bye." Eriol sighed. Sakura hung up the phone and looked at her daughter, who was peeking around the corner. She smiled and walked up to her. Sakura picked up her daughter and laughed, "We're going to see Uncle Eriol here next week." " Yeah!" Leah laughed and clapped her hands together. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
"Flight 125 from China to Japan please go to gate 36 now. The plane will be leaving in 20 minutes." A voice over the intercom bellowed. "That's our plane Leah." Sakura smiled slightly as she grabbed her daughter's hand and they walked into the gate. 


	2. Prolouge

Summery: Sakura has left Xeen High School with her heart full of anger, hate and dismay. She travels to China and when she returns 7 years later, she has a surprise with her. Who will she run into and what is this surprise? R&R.  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Sakura watched in dismay as her lover betrayed her. Tears filled up in her eyes as she stared at him making out with her best friend Tomoyo. 'Why?' A tear slid down her cheek and Sakura screamed out in rage, "Betrayer!" Shoyran quickly brought his head up and stared at Sakura as she ran away. He let go of Tomoyo and ran after her, screaming her name. But it was too late when he got outside of his house. Sakura had disappeared out of sight. 'Baka! Baka!' Shoyran smacked his head, 'Why did you do a stupid thing like that? You love her!' Shoyran walked back inside his house to find that Tomoyo had disappeared as well. Shoyran screamed in rage and began to throw things around in his apartment. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Sakura ran inside her house and up to her room. She flung opened the closet door and grabbed a suitcase from the floor. Sakura began to fling open every dresser drawer and throw close in the suitcase. The phone began to ring. Sakura stopped for a brief minute as the answering machine picked up. "Hi you've reached Sakura Kinomdo! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now! Please leave your name and number and I'll get a hold of you when I can!" BEEP! Shoyran's voice came on the answering machine. Sakura went back to quickly packing her suitcase. "Sakura! Please forgive me! I don't know what came over me! Understand that I love you and-" Sakura had ripped the cord out of the wall. She grabbed her keys and locked the door as she left the house. Walking to her neighbour's, Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her face.  
"Hello Eriol." Sakura smiled as her neighbour answered the door. "Hi Sakura!" His voice was cheerful. "Sorry to bother you this late at night, but I'm going on a last minute trip and I need you to watch the house for me. When I get to my destination, I shall send you money to pay for the bills and the other utilities." Sakura smiled slightly and handed the keys to Eriol. Eriol nodded and wished her good luck. He shut the door as she walked away. Halfway down the street, Sakura looked up at the sky and snow began to fall, 'I hope your happy Shoyran.' She brought her attention back to the road and continued to walk toward the tram that would lead her to the airport.  
  
AN: Understand that this is my first Card Captor Sakura fan fic. So please be very kind to me. The more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put up! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Sakura shuffled the papers before her as she crawled the phone on her shoulder, "Please Eriol! Just let someone rent out the house. I won't be back-" Just then, a little girl with chestnut hair dashed naked in front of Sakura, "Leah!!!!" Sakura screamed out, and on the other line Eriol Had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Let me guess. Leah had taken off her clothes again." Eriol simply said as he readjusted his glasses. "Yeah." Sakura muttered as she grabbed the child and forced her clothes back onto her, "Speaking of Leah, have you seen him lately?" Eriol sighed. He hated it when Sakura asked about him, "Not today. I saw him yesterday as I saw him the week before, alone and misrible. The way you left him those seven years ago." Sakura frowned, "He desrives it. That stupid idiot! He should of not cheated on me! Especially since-" She stopped, knowing that Leah was listening to her, "Scat Leah. Go play with your dolls." Sakura sent her daughter onto the next room. "Anyhow-" Eriol sighed, "You gotta come back. I haven't seen you in four years and I know you miss me." Eriol smiled, "Please come back for Christmas at lest." Sakura laughed, " Fine, fine.You win. As long as you can do one thing for me." " Anything." Eriol smiled bigger. " Rent the house out for me." Sakura pleaded. " Fine. I'll do it." Eriol's smile disappeared.  
" Thanks Eriol. Hugs and Hershey coco candy kisses! Bye!" Sakura grinned. " Bye." Eriol sighed. Sakura hung up the phone and looked at her daughter, who was peeking around the corner. She smiled and walked up to her. Sakura picked up her daughter and laughed, "We're going to see Uncle Eriol here next week." " Yeah!" Leah laughed and clapped her hands together. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
"Flight 125 from China to Japan please go to gate 36 now. The plane will be leaving in 20 minutes." A voice over the intercom bellowed. "That's our plane Leah." Sakura smiled slightly as she grabbed her daughter's hand and they walked into the gate. 


End file.
